What Happens on Venus
by Malice Slashlover
Summary: First place winner in the Foreign Student Exchange Contest. Will Nahuel show Garrett more than the local landmarks when he is billeted with the family on Venus? SLASH, not quite A/H


My winning entry for the Foreign Slash Exchange O/S Contest  
>Title: What Happens on Venus<br>Penname: Malice Slashlover  
>Paring: NahuelGarrett  
>Rating: M<br>Category: Romance/Humor  
>Word Count: 4595 words<p>

First prize banner: https: ( ) /fbcdn-sphotos-a (dot ) akamaihd (dot) net/hphotos-ak-snc7/379567_143405742432803_100002901349866_169082_1885742960_n (dot) jpg

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a crack fic. It is silly, it is bizarre, it was not written by Stephanie Meyer and will never be, I am just using her characters...sort of! I tried including a little nod to star trek in recognition of the first fan fics that were inspired by the series, but ended up quoting Red Dwarf instead.

Prompt: Cute boy travels to another place as an exchange student, Foreign Sexy boy is his 'host brother' and they have to share a room together... LET YOUR IMAGINATION RUN WILD!  
>AN: Run wild? Oh you shouldn't have said that! You better hold on tight spider monkeys!  
>You might want to hum this song at some stage.<br>www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=NQBPgJQhQHc&feature=fvwrel

Thanks kgq for pre reading and fr333bird for betaing so quickly! Much appreciated. Mwah!

* * *

><p>The journey by space shuttle was fairly smooth considering that it was such a long way to travel, and that we would be navigating more than one asteroid belt. I opened the folder for the millionth time and studied the pictures that I'd been sent of my host family.<p>

They did look similar to humans if you didn't count the glittery tinge to their skin and, of course, their third arm. Really, the Venetians were rather attractive going by our earthly standards. And the more I looked at the son, the more I knew I would enjoy my time on Venus.

Nahuel was the same age as me, both by Earth years and by parsecs, as both planets had the same orbit around the sun. His portrait photo showed a dark haired guy, with full pouty lips and expressive brown eyes. He looked a little like his father Joham, standing behind him in the family photo. But he seemed to have inherited his eyes from his mother, Pire, who was human. Nahuel was technically a hybrid, but had obviously inherited more Venusian genes, including the third arm, although his skin was slightly less sparkly than his father's.

For the millionth time I read over the notes that were included in the file, hoping to familiarize myself with more of their culture, although we had spent the last two years studying all aspects of Venus in the course I took. For me, this trip was the chance of a lifetime. I had a whole year to immerse myself in all things Venusian, only requiring spending money due to the sponsorship of the exchange program by both the governments, who were keen to improve relations between the two planets.

As both her children were half human, Pire wanted them to learn about their heritage. Her family had been keen to participate in the Student Exchange Program and had sent their daughter Serena to Earth.

I must have dozed off, as I was awoken by the intercom announcing that we would be changing out of the anti-gravity setting in approximately five minutes and we were to fasten our seatbelts in preparation. I did as he recommended and spent the next five minutes staring at the photograph of Nahuel.

The pilot's voice came over the intercom exactly five minutes later, announcing that the anti-gravity was now switched off. Once we acclimatized we would be allowed to use the food simulators located on the rear of the seat in front, and he would make a final announcement when we were entering orbit around the planet. We were on schedule to arrive on time.

All the training for space travel had prepared me and I re-acclimatized to the weight of my body fairly easily, using the techniques I'd been taught. Glancing at the replicator in front of me I decided on the typical American fare as I wasn't sure how long it would be until I ate a hamburger and fries again. I pressed the right buttons and spoke into the microphone, but seconds later a grilled cheese sandwich and a mug of chai arrived on the replicator tray. Damned dodgy airline food! Being hungry, I ate it anyway.

It wasn't too long before we were told to prepare ourselves for touchdown. I stowed my folder in my carry-on bag, straightened the seat from the recline position and held on lightly to the armrests. The landing was smooth, and before long we were exiting the shuttlecraft via the long chute connecting it to the Venus Space Centre's docking bay. I couldn't wait for a glimpse of my host family.

I recognised them right away. After all I had spent several weeks at home, as well as the duration of the long flight, gazing at their photographs. They were even more beautiful in person, I couldn't wait to see them sparkling under the Venusian sun.

As was procedure, I followed the line of passengers through the metal detectors and the x-ray machine. I expected the same technology as we used on Earth. Unfortunately for me, Venus's x-ray machines used ultrasound thermal imaging! There, on the ten feet high viewscreen for all to see, was the thermal view of me walking through the barrier, with a clear outline of the large rubber buttplug I had inserted this morning, thinking I would be able to smuggle it into Venus. In my wisdom, I hadn't packed any other toys, and had decided against wearing my favorite metal one in case it set off the metal detectors.

_If only I had known about thermal imaging ultrasounds_, I moaned to myself.

Mortified, I caught the snickers of the security guards as they waved me through. Obviously I wasn't the first passenger to disembark plugged. Red-faced I walked towards my host family.

_Way to make a good first impression_.

Ignoring the fact that they had all seen the image of my plug clearly on the screen, Joham stepped forward, shaking my hand in the earth greeting. He then stepped back, his feet neatly together and all three saluted me then waved their hands over their heads in the typical 'Rimmer salute' as was their custom. Although the first time I saw it, I must admit I'd laughed a little, I had practised many times during class and had finally got it down pat, so I was able to return his greeting with a modicum of respect.

"Welcome to Venus. Please call me Pire." The attractive older lady smiled, drawing me in for a hug. "And this is our son, Nahuel." She introduced him, her other hand patting his shoulder.

"Hello," he nodded, eyeing me appreciatively. "I hope your trip was a good one, I do wonder why they didn't send you by transporter though, it would have been far quicker."

I glanced towards the teleporter. It was disconcerting, watching person after person appear as if from nowhere.

"I think they went for budget rate, plus I would have had to take the shuttle to the moon first anyway, as we don't have them on Earth yet." I explained. "Although this was my first time in space so I did enjoy the view."

"Hmm," he grinned flirtatiously. "Did you now? I enjoyed the view of you on the thermal screen." he winked.

I felt my face heat up but managed a grin in return.

"I'm glad to see you are two hitting it off already," Joham observed with a smile.

"They don't call Venus the planet of Love for nothing," Pire commented with a contented smile.

I didn't quite know how to respond to that, we had only said a total of eighty three words to each other, so I simply smiled and nodded. We had been taught that Venusians were a lot less hung up than earthlings, and it seemed my teachings were correct.

"We will put you in Nahuel's room then. It will be much more convenient for the both of you", she continued.

_Whoa, that was presumptuous. _I glanced at Nahuel but he seemed very happy with his parents' decision so I didn't make any complaints.

"Well, let's get home then shall we?" Joham suggested sweeping his hand to indicate the small queue for the teleporters.

As we stood in line for the 'group transporters,' I grew a little nervous. The technology had yet to come to Earth, although we all knew of it. I had heard horror stories of people arriving at their destinations with their heads on backwards, or on the wrong body.

My fears proved groundless though, and seconds after standing on the teleporter pad, we arrived safely in what I assumed was a part of their house.

"Are you hungry, Garrett?" Pire inquired, stepping lightly off the pad.

"I did eat a little on the shuttlecraft, but yes, thank you, I am." I replied, keen to try my first meal on Venus.

"Joham and Nahuel are always hungry," she smiled indulgently. "Why don't you show Garrett to your room, Nahuel, and we'll fix some lunch."

"Sure Mom," he said, nodding for me to follow him.

I don't know what I was expecting. But really the house was fairly similar to earth houses, except for the teleporters of course, and the glitter. The walls were a plush burgundy, speckled with glitter that matched the sofa and the two easy chairs.

Nahuel lead me down a small metallic corridor lined with portraits of the family, pointing out the bathroom to the right and opening the door opposite it. He politely swept his hand indicating I should enter the room first. I thanked him and stepped over the threshold, immediately stunned into silence. The room was huge.

Decorated in the same burgundy tones as the glittery walls, with plush burgundy carpet, it was warm and inviting. A large circular bed stood under a bay window at the end of the room, taking up its entire width. To the left was a plush sofa that obviously had built in foot stools. On the opposite wall to the sofa was a massive plasma screen, next to a walk in wardrobe. The room gave the Hilton a run for its money.

"Why don't you put your bags over by the closet, unless you'd like to unpack right away?" Nahuel asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Nah, I'll do it later." I replied, placing my luggage just inside the open doors. "This is some room!" I added, in awe of my surroundings.

"It's sufficient." Nahuel shrugged, "Mom and Dad wont let me have my own teleporter in here though."

"Well I'd love a TV like that in my room!" I exclaimed.

"Would you like to watch something before we eat?" he asked.

We settled on a Venusian action movie, although we talked through most of it. Nahuel filled me in on the school I'd be attending with him, all the while casting glances at me from under his eyelashes.

All too soon there was a soft knock at the door and Pire entered, telling us it was time for our meal.

Reluctantly we followed her back down the hall to what must be the dining room. The table was set with orange rectangular plates and traditional Mamosian anti-matter chopsticks.

I took a seat next to Nahuel, across from Pire, as Joham busied himself passing out our meals as they were replicated. It seemed that their replicator was working better than the shuttle's had been, as the soup he served me was delicious. The Mercurian boomerang spoon proved a little difficult to operate though, and I ended up a little damp. It was not as difficult as the Mamosian anti-matter chopsticks though. The trick was to never allow the sticks to touch under any circumstances. Nahuel grimaced when my first attempt caused the food to hit him in the eye.

"You're creating a reverse field. Try to keep the electron flow in the same direction." He offered his advice calmly.

I gave up and tried to raise my glass of Mimosian telekinetic wine. Willing the liquid into my mouth successfully and telepathically deciding on it's flavor. Mmm, I had always loved midouri cruisers!

Attempting to taste the meal again, I accidentally crossed the beams resulting in Joham being hit in the forehead with a large green blob of...something.

"Garrett, I sense you are trying to impress us. There really is no need." He said with a laugh.

Pire handed me a fork and I sighed in relief, finally managing to eat my meal.

When everyone had finished, Joham cleared the table before replicating something very similar in taste to pistachio ice cream. He smiled at me kindly before handing me a spoon to eat with instead of the Mercurian boomerang utensils that I'd attempted to drink my soup with previously.

After dessert, we talked a while about Earth and Venus, our similarities and differences. Pire mentioned some of the sights she'd like to take me to see in the coming weeks. All in all I felt very welcome and comfortable with them.

After my third yawn, Nahuel offered to show me to the bedroom. I said my goodnights and we all did the Rimmer Salute before I followed Nahuel down the short corridor.

"Would you like to shower first?" Nahuel asked.

"That would be great," I replied relieved. Space travel was worse than aeroplanes, and I really could do with freshening up.

I took some clean clothes from my suitcase, leaving it unzipped on the floor just inside the closet. Nahuel handed me a towel and showed me to his ensuite. The bathroom was bigger than my entire bedroom at home. A large circular bath dominated the room, with a glass enclosed shower at least several feet larger than the ones I was used to. After showing me how to turn on the water jets, Nahuel began removing his clothes.

"Are you joining me?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course." He replied. "We always double up wherever possible." he went on to explain about the shortage of water on Venus and made sure to reassure me that no, he didn't shower with his parents. Apparently that would be too weird even for him.

I was in two minds about it. For one I didn't want to remove my buttplug in front of Nahuel, but on the other hand I was really curious to see his three cocks. I'm pretty sure my gaydar was working and I'd picked up on Nahuel's interest on me earlier in the evening, but that didn't mean I wanted him to see my buttplug.

Nahuel solved my dilemma by quickly removing his pants and stepping under the spray. He turned and beckoned for me to join him but I was momentarily distracted by the sight of his three perfectly formed, and rather large, cocks happily doing the Mexican Wave at me. Either I was correct, and Nahuel was interested in me, or all cocks on Venus stood to attention at all times.

Forgetting my buttplug dilemma, I walked towards him, only remembering to peel my eyes away from his cocks when we were about a feet apart.

"See something you like?" Nahuel asked, smirking.

My dick twitched at his words and I suddenly wondered if I looked boring and lacking to him. After all he was used to seeing three cocks when he looked down, and obviously I had only one.

"Fuck yeah," I looked him in the eye.

With that, Nahuel closed the distance between us, pulling me flush against him so I could feel his obvious arousal. His middle cock ground against mine, as the ones either side pressed against my thighs. Wasting no time, he kissed me gently, searchingly, and allowing me to set the pace. I was rapidly becoming aroused and before long I had him pressed against the wall, shower forgotten as I groaned into his mouth.

I wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling him closer as the other snuck between us to grasp his left cock. It felt like any other, smooth, firm and rigid. I stroked him, tugging the soft sparkly skin up over the bulbous head. Nahuel ground the dick on his right into my hip, seeking friction. I ran my hand down over his chest and grasped it firmly, paying it the same attention.

It was then that I noticed that while his middle cock was circumcized, his two outer cocks were not. I had so many questions for him. Why circumcise just one? Why did Venusians have three cocks? Did the women have three vaginas? I had seen that he only had one asshole, so that mystery was cleared up. I had paid attention in class, but we had never touched on _those _subjects.

Nahuel interrupted my inner monologue very effectively by grasping my dick firmly and tugging it. His tongue stroked mine and we were both breathing heavily. Another other hand slid around my waist, pulling me closer as he fondled the rim of my large buttplug with his third.

"Well, that clears up that mystery." He laughed, pulling back a little as he kissed along my jaw.

"What mystery?" I asked him, neither of us stopping our ministrations. I began to feel as though I was playing some kind of antique video game, tugging on both of his joysticks as the middle one rubbed against his hand stroking mine.

"The mystery of whether you like cock," he grinned.

"Yes, I like cock. And, I must say, I like your three very much." I had the sudden urge to try to take the three of them into my mouth, and groaned at the thought.

As I kissed my way down his chest, I slid out of his grasp never letting go of his dicks. Licking along the sensitive ridge of his cut cock, I looked into his eyes before taking it into my mouth. Nahuel groaned, as I sped up my movements on the cocks at either side. Concentrating on stroking his left one, I gently pulled it closer to the middle and opened my mouth trying to fit both in at once. It was a bit of a stretch but Nahuel's groans of appreciation made it all worth it.

I stilled him as he bucked his hips into me. Pulling my head back and licking my rapidly drying lips, I blew softly on the heads of his dicks as I stroked them both together. Licking the pre-cum from his middle dick before teasing the frenulum. This was a most unique experience for me. I had never had two extra cocks to play with before and what fine ones these were! I cupped one set of balls as I took his neglected right dick into my mouth to pay it some much needed attention.

"Fuck you're good at this," Nahuel moaned, as I licked the pre-cum from the exposed head of his right cock. I looked up at him in response, sucking him into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat. Opening up my throat, I buried my nose in his pubic hair before grasping him at the base and pulling back slightly, getting a good rhythm going.

He took over, stroking his left cock firmly. As I sucked his right cock back into my mouth, I couldn't help but watch him touching himself, feeling my dick twitch at the sight. Taking matters into my own hands, I stroked myself in time to the rhythm that I'd built up with my mouth.

Nahuel watched me, his eyes darting from his cock in my mouth to my hand stroking my dick. He pulled me up, kissing me and taking my cock into his third hand as his right one grabbed a handful of my ass and pulled me closer.

His fingers traced the rim of my buttplug before grasping it and gently pulling it out a little.

"Wanna fuck you," he murmured into my mouth, pushing the plug in before pulling out further and further. Finally with a little sigh from me, he removed it altogether.

"Yes." I kissed him, our tongues fighting for dominance.

The shower was forgotten, the water had cooled and Nahuel broke our kiss to turn off the tap. He led me by the hand into his bedroom and dropped my plug in the sink on the way.

We walked to the bed together, and I felt suddenly shy. Although it was one of my fantasies, I had never been double penetrated before. I wondered if I'd enjoy it as much as I hoped.

Lying back on the bed, I watched as Nahuel pushed on a section of wall and a drawer slid out smoothly. Removing a packet of condoms and a bottle of lube, he tossed them gently on the bed. I smirked as I realized that both were brands we had back at home on earth. A little shiver of panic rippled through me at the realization that I was so far from home, but It was soon forgotten as Nahuel's warm sparking body pressed close to mine and he kissed me thoroughly.

Rolling on top of me, he threaded his fingers through my hair, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, I curled my legs around his waist, pulling us closer together and one of Nahuel's dicks thrust against my ass.

"Ungh, need you insishmmm..." My words were halted by his lips, but I knew that he understood me.

Nahuel reached for the lube and a condom, preparing his cut cock for me.

"How do you know which one to choose?" I asked him seriously.

"Whichever is the hardest," he shrugged.

Nahuel kissed me again, effectively stopping my line of thought. At least one of my questions had been answered. But then all thoughts left my head as he began rubbing his cock against my ass.

He kissed me slowly as he slipped inside me. I was grateful that I'd worn my plug for so long as it had been a while since I'd been with anyone. In fact that was part of the reason I'd decided to volunteer for the exchange. But I didn't want to think of my past as Nahuel began thrusting into me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist again, pulling him closer as our kisses grew more heated. One of his hands wrapped around my cock, pumping me in time with his thrusts as another caressed my chest. His third hand ran through my hair as he leaned down to kiss me.

Seconds later, I felt him pulse as he came inside me.

_Damn, he came quicker than a …. really quick thing._

"I should have prepared all three," he told me with an apologetic grin, knowing he had cum embarrassingly fast. Once he could speak again, he asked me to wait. "Just give me a minute to get a drink."

Nahuel briefly pecked my lips before rising from the bed. I watched him in shock, still feeling him inside me as I noticed one of his dicks was missing.

"All three are detachable, you knew that didn't you?" he asked, noticing my horrified look.

"Umm, detachable?" We had touched on the fact that the males had three penises, but apparently my lecturer had omitted that gem. "So, ah... where do you put it when it's detached?"

I craned my neck and tried to look at my ass, failing miserably.

_Well, if it's not serious when your genitals can go wandering off on their own, I wonder what is?_

"For some reason I usually leave mine in the medicine cabinet. I don't know why," he told me seriously. "That's why I usually prepare all three, once I cum, I can go again right away with another one." _Well yeah, that's why I was so keen to sleep with him!_"I'll just get a glass of water... oh I may as well take it out and get rid of the condom too. Sorry to trick you like that."

"Medicine cabinet?" I asked with a grin.

"No," he laughed, "I think I'll keep it handy, just in case."

Nahuel removed his cock from my ass carefully, discarding the condom.

"Even though it can be a pain in the ass, I like having a detachable penis"

Nahuel replicated a glass of water for each of us and brought them over to the bedside table.  
>Watching me stroke myself as he lay down next to me, his hand roaming over my chest, he muttered in my ear.<p>

"As hot as that looks, I think I'll take over from here." He rolled on top of me, trapping my cock against his.

We lay there kissing for a while before I felt around blindly for the pack of condoms that lay somewhere beside me.

"Need you, Nahuel," I groaned, finally locating the pack and removing a strip. I tore off two behind his back as we kissed, shivering in anticipation.

I pressed the condoms into Nahuel's hand, breaking from our kiss to tell him to be sure to prepare both remaining cocks this time.

"Both, hey?" he enquired with a smirk and my breath hitched.

Nodding, I rolled onto my knees, bracing my arms in front of me. I heard the click of the lube bottle as Nahuel coated his cocks and felt him teasing my entrance with the head of one. Gently he pushed inside, filling me slowly until he was completely inside.

He paused, running his hands down my spine before sliding out until just his head remained. I began to wonder just how he detached his cock. It obviously didn't go limp once it was removed, but how did that work? As the ridge of his cock slid past my prostate all thoughts left my head and I focused only on the coil in the pit of my stomach as I grew impossibly harder.

"Both," I whispered. And felt Nahuel twitch inside me at my words.

Withdrawing completely, he added some more lube before I felt both of his remaining cocks slowly ease their way inside me. I cried out as he filled me, stretching me like my blue Doc Johnson plug I had left behind on Earth.

My hand went to my cock but Nahuel batted it away, grasping me and squeezing gently before he began to jerk me. I rocked my hips back, meeting his thrusts, then bucking forward to slide into his hand. Nahuel groaned as his balls slapped against mine. I knew I wouldn't last long.

A few pumps of his fist later, a few more strokes of his cocks against my prostate and my dick pulsed, streaks of cum landing on his clean burgundy sheets. As I tightened around him, Nahuel cried out, filling the condoms inside me.

He collapsed on top of me, shuddering as we both panted, trying to catch our breath.

"Welcome to Venus," he laughed, rolling off me once he could move again.

"That was some welcome!" I grinned back at him. "But what happens on Venus stays on Venus, right?"

"In a multi-dimentional universe, who knows?" He replied cryptically.

The End

* * *

><p>http:img (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/v162/dragonseye/British%20TV/28 (dot) gif **Rimmer Salute**

http:/blogs-images (dot) forbes (dot) com/davidewalt/files/2011/05/rimmer-salute-red-dwarf (dot) jpg **salute**

http:/t2 (dot) gstatic (dot) com/images?q=tbn: ( ) _8x_C2Z8VgLq The pic I'm using for **Nahuel **for Inspiration **(JD Pardo)**

www (dot) hollywoodbackwash (dot) com/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/lee-pace-breaking-dawn (dot) jpg **Garrett (Lee Pace)**


End file.
